godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 1/Chapter 1 - Prototype
Im a boy living at the Outter Ghetto with my mom. It quite peaceful at this section, which Im grateful about that. One day, I receive a letter. Its from the branch. I open up the letter and read it Dear Ken, You have a compatibily with our secret project that relate to developement of Gods Eater. We have been worked on for quite some time. If you want accept this, come to the Den's Lobby, tomorrow. Ken: Whoa! Mom, read this!! I hand over the letter to her and she read it Mom: Oh my, you have the chance to become a Gods Eater. But Ken, being a Gods Eater is very life risking, are you sure you want to accept this? Ken: Yes, I can protect the people here mom! Im going to pack up stuffs for tomorrow Mom: Alright dear. I run toward my room with happiness Mom: Don't run in the house Ken: Sorry! Mom: Darling, our son gonna be a Gods Eater. I wish you were here... The next day I head out of the house with a big smile Ken: Oh wait, I forgot do something before I left I pet all the cat that have been hanging around my house Ken: I'll be going now. Mom, take care of them alright? Mom: Alright alright, watch yourself after becoming a Gods Eater Ken: I know, I know Me and my mom had a hug and after that I head to the Den As I walk through the gate Ken: Huh, not much of a difference from the outside Came from a mouth that have never see the other side of the Fenrir's Anti-Aragami Wall. As I walk toward the building, lots of girls waving at me, I don't know why. The closer I get to the Fenrir building, the more nervous I get. I can't back off now, I already decided. Ken: A-all right, t-time to go in... I walk in and the atmosphere is really tense. Buzzling with people doing their work Ken: The letter said that I should wait here I stare the place alot during the waiting Man: Ahh, you're here. Sorry if I keep you waiting. Let's talk in the Director Office. Follow me Ken: Alright In the Elevator Man: So, how it's feel to be the tester of a project that will help newer Gods Eater protect civilian better? Ken: I don't know how to explain it... scratching my head Man: It's ok, I understand Ken: I felt really excited when I got the letter Man: Hm hm In the Director Office Man: Now, let me introduce myself, I'm Johannes Von Schicksal, the Director of this Fenrir branch, nice to meet you Ken: Ah, yes Director Johannes: Let me call the engineers to ready the necessary stuffs, in the mean time, go to the Laboratory floor and to Dr. Sakaki's Lab. He will tell you about the project in more detail Ken: Alright I step out the office and I notice a woman near the elevator gate. I walk toward the Elevator and stop beside her Woman: Hmmm... you must be Ken, I'm Tsubaki Amamiya, the supervisor here, nice to meet you Ken: Ah, me too... Tsubaki: Just to be sure, you're not taking order from me Ken: Why? Tsubaki: Well, we, I meant, the Director don't want people to be asking a lot of things about the project and probably stress him and the people working on it Ken: Huh... I'll try to conceal my identity to the public She smiled, that is a good thing right...? At the door of Dr. Sakaki's Lab''' '' Ken: Umm, Dr. Sakaki? Are you in there? The door open and guy behind it Dr. Sakaki: Aaahhh, you must be the lucky person able to wield the prototype God Arc, I'm Paylor Sakaki, Aragami researcher, nice to meet you! grab both Ken's hand and shake them Ken: Ah, me too, the Director told me to see you and learn more about the project Dr. Sakaki: Come in, I'll make a tea Few minutes later Ken: Sip the tea Thanks for the tea, it's have a strong flavor Dr. Sakaki: So, about the project, you know about blade only god arc and gun only god arc? drink the tea Ken: Yes drink tea Dr. Sakaki: There are a lot of flaws with those god arc, gun god arc able to shoot Oracle Cell the enemy but they can't collect Oracle Cell, blade god arc able to collect Oracle Cell just by slash the enemies but it have no use for it. As you can tell, it's bad right? drink tea Ken: nod And you guys created this project drink tea Dr. Sakaki: Yes, we have working on it for a year now and we think it's ready to be test. This will greatly help killing Aragami since the new god arc can change from blade mode to gun mode immediately. Filling multiple roles at the same time and exceeding the previous god arc capabilities The lab's door open and Director Johannes step inside Director Johannes: The preparation is complete, Follow me Ken: drink tea Thank you for the tea bow Dr. Sakaki: No problem '''''In the Training Room Director Johannes: Ken, you look nervous. Try to relax, it's better that way. When you feel ready, grab the god arc in the case My heart is beating really fast, the Director told me to relax so I did that. This is the moment people have been waiting for. I step toward the case, the god arc have a Long Blade, a Blast gun and a Shield. I was kinda surprise, a little bit. I grab the handle of the god arc and the case close. Ken: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!! knee down At that moment my head is blank. Then a mysterious hand reach to my head from the dark... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic